Paradise In Pandora
by AriesDanger24
Summary: University Genderbend AU Kilguin: At New World University the architecture program is great which is why Penguin chose to go there to pursue her career, but she was getting scared because she has never met her roommate. When she meets her roommate though, she finds herself overwhelmed at how she feels when college gets going and her roommate is her Paradise in Pandora Hall.
1. Chapter 1

**Aryes: Hey everyone, got meself some genderbent Kilguin for you all, I haven't updated "Fear of Nightfall" for a while, but I will sometime this year, ugh, too many new fanfics that I never completeeeee! And here is another one! Hope you are gonna like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: cursing, a few genderbent characters, interesting family dynamics, and more! Don't like it then leave! Thanks XD**

 **~Aryes**

* * *

She looked at a family photo through her phone and smiled a little when she remembered where it was taken. A beach in the background shone a bright pale white and a terrible family photo showed. It was more recent among family photos, less than 5 years ago probably from the fact that she was wearing her favorite hat. She was probably 16 at the time, her hair had been longer then. She herself stood in the front with a smile next to her friend Shachi (whom she's known since she was 14 and was practically family). Shachi making a weird face into the camera as she always did and behind the wacky pose was unfortunately the rest of Penguin's crazy family who couldn't pose for a photo right if you held them at gunpoint.

Her Papa was always usually calm in photos as he was here, he smiled towards the camera just above her and Shachi, everything from her left was normal and on the right...her dad was trying to wrangle their dog Bepo and her two weird emo brothers were trying to help. This was her family and despite how much she thought bad things about their behavior, she really loved them. It never showed more than this moment though as she tried to not cry. The noise around her was her family helping her unpack into her new room. Her new dorm at New World University, which meant saying goodbye to her family and living on her own, well mostly her own. She watched as her two grown still in the emo phase brothers carried boxes full of clothes, her papa fixing things onto her desk and her father, well...

"Ahahaha! Told you I could grab 4 bags!" her loud dad said as he came in the room with a smirk as though someone bet against him. Papa looked over from the desk at his husband, "Eustass, you're going to throw out your back carrying that much. Why didn't you let the boys take two of them?" Her papa was a doctor, a very good one so he always cares so much about health, which is why dad can sometimes drive papa mad. "What? I was already there! I am not so feeble that I can't lift 4 trash bags off clothes!" Papa raised his eyebrow and said, "Up 4 flights of stairs? Not many people would do that when they have people helping." She sighed and added her two cents in "Papa's right dad, Wire and Heat can carry things, they are not totally inept!" Penguin said glaring at Heat, knowing that Wire only listened to Heat. Heat casually was laying against the dorm door while Wire, the youngest, looked down the hall behind Heat, probably watching all the families moving girls in.

Heat was the most annoying between him and Wire. He was the middle child and was 16 while Wire was only 15. They came from her Dad's first marriage before he married Papa, who also happened to get out of a loveless marriage. She was happy Papa got out of the abusive relationship with a guy named Doffy, she had been adopted around then and all she remembered was the guy's twisted smile and ugly laughing. Papa had been able to get away, saying that she was the real reason he had woken up to reality. Penguin was glad that Papa was alright and for a long time, it had just been her and him. Then around 7 years ago he had met Eustass Kid, she had been 11 so she was aware what was going on when she met Wire and Heat every once in a while. Usually some kids would be angry or like guard dogs, but Penguin had been happy, because Papa had been in a rough places and he was slowly getting back his playfulness that medical school and an abusive relationship took away. So when Law said he was marrying Kid...Penguin had been happy for him and plus Kid was pretty cool.

He was around more than Papa and could help her with her newfound interest in building and architecture since he was a mechanic. Maybe that was what led her to being here and New World University going for Architecture. That's why it was important that she make her family proud and...pay back every loan her and here parents help pull out for her. So the fact that Heat was being a brat right before she had to go made her glare stronger. The blue haired boy sighed and said, "What? I can't stop dad from doing crazy shit! Why are you glaring at just me? We already carried a box! Plus Wire didn't help dad either!" She watched Wire twist his head around in slight surprise, yeah, Heat would throw anyone under the bus, but usually not Wire. Her Papa glowered at Heat's choice of words, pointing at Heat and making the gesture, 'I am watching you' with his free hand, Heat creating a pout on his face. Oooh, Papa's gonna yell at Heat once they start leaving, for once, Penguin was glad she wouldn't be in the middle of it.

Penguin sighed and started to unpack, speaking mainly at Heat who still was being obstinate in the doorway, "Hey no need to be rude, can't you be nice? You won't be seeing me for like a month before I come down and visit you guys. You little idiots will rule the house while I am gone, just don't go doing something stupid...like last vacation-" "Hey, that wasn't our fault!" Heat cut in with a small shout and Dad in the corner barked a small laugh and just said "Bullshit." Papa smirked at Dad from across the room, probably approving the use of his colorful language for once "No, she's right on that one. You yelling out the window at the biker gang who surrounded our car was very much your fault. You're lucky I was driving instead of your Dad, he might've started a race. You and your dad are so hot headed." Penguin snickered at the memory, remembering how mad Papa had been at Heat and Dad, who had been laughing the whole time Law had been escaping the biker gang (within legal speeding limits of course). Papa gave them a stern ass talking to after that, Heat had been 13 last time so we let it slide, but we could have been pushed off the road!

"Hey, you signed yourself up for that when you married me, haha, hot temper and all!" Dad said with another laugh as he started to sit down in my fuzzy chairs I brought in. Papa only sighed as he put up some of my books...i had brought too much stuff it seemed. "You're right. You are lucky you are hot or I would have dropped you years ago," Papa said and Dad started to laugh more with a smirk, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried now. You annoyed your way into this relationship and now you aren't getting out that easily." Penguin smiled as she started to put her school supplies in the bottom drawer of her new desk. It had some scratches but she was fine with that, nothing too damaged. She looked around the room again, feeling a bit nervous as she looked at the other side of the room, it was empty. It wouldn't be for long though, she had heard her new roommate was going to come in later, based on academic order. Her name was Pengella Heart (Penguin Heart) and her roommate was named Kira Nakamura or was it Nakamura Kira? Japanese usually used their family name first or did that rule not apply in America or was that just a myth?

"I know you are worrying because you applied late , but I bet your roommate won't be as bad as you think," Papa said offhandedly, looking toward her knowingly. "Or they are worse," Heat said snickering and Penguin glared at him beneath the hat and mouthed, "Asshole" to him. Dad smirked shrugging, "I bet she'll be fine, she knows some moves I taught her some karate moves, she's smart. Plus if you don't get along you could always call us." Papa smirked at Penguin and murmured in slight surprise, "I think that's the smartest thing he's said all day." Penguin smiled a bit at that, knowing full well her Papa meant it all in good fun. "Do you want to go out to eat after you are done so that your roommate can get all moved in without us all in the way and we can also say goodbye?" Heat muttered, "finally" under his breath and everything made sense, he was hungry or rather hangry. Wire seemed to smile too, guess they both were, she was probably too nervous to be hungry. She still needed to eat so she agreed to go out to eat.

* * *

 **Aryes: Odd family dynamic huh? Yeah, it's new and so is this fanficccccc, I am excited for itttt! I hope you are, I only wish I had a nice visual for this to describe my visionnnn for this fanfic! Hope you follow to get more and also I love reviews, byeeee! Till next time!**

 **~Aryes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aryes: I am back, hahaha bitches, here I am! I brought you a second chapter!**

 **Warnings: Cursing, etc...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit!**

* * *

'The roads bumpy up here? Do they not fill the pot holes?' she thought with a bit of anger as her car went over another pot hole again. She just put in the new rims and here she was going through pot hole hell! "Woah, why are there so many pot holes here! Ew, why would you even go to college here?" she sighed as she looked in the rear view mirror at her brother, his hair a gaudy pink and his decorated black and white suit as glamorous as he was. A fashion diva who drove her insane, but he was at least organized. "Pero, we are almost there, another word and I won't buy your lunch. Wake her up will you, we are almost there." her mother beside her said these words so monotonously that one might forget that she was joking, but the three in the car knew better. Then again, with their mother nothing was ever sure.

She glanced to the right to look at her mother, her mom leaning back in a relaxing position with a plunge V-neck dress shirt and her hair slicked back. Her mother seemed slightly also disappointed at the sheer destruction of the road they were driving on. This was going to be the last time they drove up here on the GPS, that was for damn sure. Pero made a dejected face and got close to Zora, her sister, and shouted into her ear "Oi, Zora! Wake up! We are almost there and we need you to have some type of brain up and running!" The green haired woman opened her eyes a bit before she yawned again, murmuring, "I had a double shift at the restaurant so let me sleep, besides we are not even there yet." She huffed out a puff of breath at the absurdity. She didn't need them all to help her move into college! She glared at them, a useless lesbian, a chaotic fashion diva, and a CEO looking mother, that was the construction of her family.

She briefly wondered if she would run into her roommate with her crazy family. The girl was named Pengallo Heart or something like that right? She would have to recheck, because if they were going to live together she wanted it to go smoothly. "Kira, turn right," her mother said and with ease she was able to get into the turn lane. They could see the college now and it looked as good as when they went on the tour in the summer. It hadn't changed much other than the fact it wasn't as hot. Still sweltering a bit though which kinda sucked because she heard their room wasn't air conditioned. When she got to the parking lot Kira had to gather all her patience to finally get a parking space. Her mother got out the car and started picking up things, smiling at Kira oddly. She was sad that Kira was leaving, Kira knew it. "I am sorry Shanks and Buggy couldn't come to help you unpack, but it is probably better this way."

They all nodded at that, the one thing they could agree on is that their two other parents would fight the whole way if they had come down. Plus Shanks would probably always want to pull over for food. To this day, even Kira was confused on how she met Shanks because they were so different. Shanks was what one would describe as a teetering alcoholic. She always sober for important events, but most of the time she was lightly buzzed. Though Shanks and Miha (her mother) weren't married, her mom saw Shanks the most. She was another mother for them, a more fun mother, though they all were adopted...except Kira. Kira was born from Miha's womb, apparently Miha had fallen for a no good man whom she had a child with, but the man ran off when Kira was born. Her mother was a strong women, she never cried and even then she never forgot us. She had worked hard in her company despite how much it hurt her to be left like that by her love, but she was the strongest woman in the world to Kira. A woman of few words and an intelligent mind that could figure out the most complicated problems to the petty squabbling of her children.

Kira carried a few boxes, lifting them with ease as her siblings and her mother grabbed a few things from the trunk. She signed into the front desk of her hall. It was called Pandora which was funny because the dorm was an all female dorm. Each hall across campus was called something Greek mythology related, so she got the first woman who let out all the chaos in the world. It was kinda cool! The family walked past other people, other families helping their child or friend unpack for their first day. Kira felt her nerves jitter as she saw her name on the side of the door, she heard her brother beside her laugh at the little marker "Ha, really? They make little magnet things for you guys? Yours is a cactus, it suits you." Zora smirked at Pero's comment and their mother glared, "Pero, if you can laugh at someone's hard work, you can do some yourself." Kira smiled a bit at her mother's usual retort. Pero huffed but started placing some of the stuff down to help Kira open the door to the room. Kira walked in gingerly since she couldn't see over her boxes.

She gingerly was placing her feet, wondering if her roommate was in the room as she gently found a path to put her boxes down. She looked around and felt a little awed. Her roommate definitely was already here, but she wasn't in the room at the moment. She looked around, taking in some parts of her roommate's things. There were books in the desk shelves, clearly well loved and collected, as well as some boxes marked with the word clothes on the side. Her bed was made with a soft green mint color comforter and a chair lay nestled in the corner of the room. She looked over at her mom, surprised that Pero and Zora had already left to get more stuff from the car. The bigger things would be last so Kira had to work fast getting rid of some of her boxes. She started putting up her makeup and her hair products, trying to find a good place for them. Pulling out a cool case to hold all of it as well as any hairbands. She got out the heavy workout box and slid it in the corner to deal with later. She looked at her mother, a shuddery breath leaving her when she realized she was really leaving.

"I'll miss you," Kira said softly and Miha smiled, it was rare when her mother smiled and she took it s a good sign. There was no point to get too emotional over this since they would see each other in a month or so, but this was still new. "Ah yes, who else will help you with you old time alarm clock?" the raven said with a little sarcasm added for effect, the blonde woman smiled and let out a little chuckle. "Fine, I will use my phone." Miha raised an eyebrow, "So it only took me sending you to college for you to use your phone? I wish I had known that for your sister." Kira smirked, Zora was well known for sleeping, constantly sleeping to the point where someone would have to wake her. She never set any alarms and can cause the whole family to stress about her. She may be the strongest but she had the most issues, like sleeping forever and constantly getting lost, even with her GPS on.

"I don't think she would wake for it. She sleeps like the dead," Kira lamented, bitter sweetly happy about no longer having to wake up Zora. "If Zora could transfer some of her sleeping habits to your older brother, that would solve all our problems." her mother started setting up her bed with her, both of them putting on the pillow cases, Kira sighing at her true words. Pero never slept, always talking to people and making his stuffed animals for his online shop. They all still lived together despite the other 2 being at least 3 years older than her. It was almost sad, she was the most mature out of all of them yet she was the youngest. Tragic. "Where we putting it?" Zora came in with the mini fridge. "Over on top of the dresser is fine and could you plug it in?" Zora grunted in response and Pero held up her shower caddy that held all her shower supplies as well as a her bag of nail polishes. The fridge was plugged in, her bed was made, and most of the boxes were out of the way. It went fast, too fast.

She bit her lip, worrying it as she came forward to hug her mom, she never did it usually, but she was hugging all of them. Pero was close to crying and Kira felt it too. "Don't be stupid," Pero said with his face looking all red, "I know you won't but don't let anyone push you around all right!" Kira smiled, "as if." She smirked as Pero left and Zora left for the car with only a small pat on her back. No words really needed with Zora. Her mother looked at her and asked, "do you need anything before we need, detergent? Laundry money?" "No I have everything I need." Kira hugged her and was stopped from leaving as her mother held her tight for a moment, "Please take your medication and never be afraid to call us if you need anything okay...I know you are nervous, but you will be alright." She wasn't too nervous, she was actually a bit excited, but she was still apprehensive. This was new, which was great but it also was new, which was scary. She was feeling so much all at once "I know, I will be fine, I will call you often, but I am not going to cry so you can win your bet with Zora," She felt her mother laugh softly as she did always, "So you heard that conversation at the gas station then?" Kira rolled her eyes, "You two were pumping gas, car windows aren't that thick." _Plus Zora can't be subtle for the life of her,_ she thought with a heartwarming feeling overcoming her as she thought of her family. The feeling reaching her face warmed her, made her vision blurry but she didn't cry.

She got teary-eyed but there was no point in full on crying, she would see them soon enough. Miha detached from her finally and she saw that the other was close to crying to and Kira sighed as she held her mom's hand for a moment, "You can't start crying, I need my car to get back safe and sound. If it starts making noises or anything bring it to the shop I bring it to." Miha seemed to snap back to reality, her ice cold persona reapplying itself like makeup on her face and Kira did the same, they were similar that way. "Always back to the car with you. That's the one good thing Shanks did I guess, imbued you with a sense of responsibility with a beat up car." "You still love him don't you," the question out of her mouth, something she had never asked for fear of her mother's icy cold shoulder treatment, but now was the time to ask if any. Miha looked her in the eyes, those golden eyes piercing into her own as she spoke something akin to vague wisdom as she did when she avoided a question, "Sometimes, you can't beat crazy, you can only hold onto it hoping one day it will realize you were the best thing that ever happened to it, but when crazy insists it's in love with a stripper you let it go for awhile till it deals with that." Kira decided not to pursue it anymore and watched her mother, brother and sister leave in the car. She held her breath for a moment before turning back to look back at all the boxes. She decided how to unpack or rather where to start, so she decided to unpack her clothing then move onto items for the desk, then finally bedding.

* * *

 **Aryes: So are you enjoying the families? Killer's genderbent family ~ 3 Hope you are cause they are fun to make together.**


End file.
